Tracking transfer of resources between two parties typically requires each party to track and maintain data associated with the transfer of resources independently of each other. In some cases, the validating the transfer of resources that are otherwise untrackable has posed a significant problem. As such, a need currently exists for an improved system for tracking transfer of resources in a process data network.